Unforseen truth
by Final Death
Summary: This is my first attempt at a cross-over fic. Naruto's mother fetches him from his hell. BleachXNaruto cross-over. Language, voilence and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first cross over fic

**A/N: This is my first cross over fic. I said I would never write a cross over, but I got an excellent idea from the author **_**Flair the demon dragon king**_**. This is his story and I'm just writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

It's late its dark and all that can be heard is the sound of footsteps running through the wet streets of Konoha. Splash after splash could be heard as his feet hit the small pools of water left from the rain earlier that day. This was nothing new to Naruto he had spent most of his life or what he could remember of it running from drunken men. The reason for this was still somewhat of a mystery for Naruto, but he just assumed that it was due to the fact that he had six thin stripes on his face. He wasn't sure what they where exactly, but he knew they where hard and cold to the touch, but he just couldn't place what it was.

What he did know was that it caused him pain and suffering. He could hear them they where gaining on him he knew he couldn't loose them, but he kept running none the less. Naruto was running when he got hit in the leg by an empty bottle of sake, which brought him down to the ground. He looked up at the four figures slowly approaching as they swayed from side to side the smell of alcohol invading his nose. He could hear them laughing and cursing as they approached him closer and closer until they where only a few feet away. Naruto couldn't make out there faces in the dim light, but could see the evil grins running across there faces, they where truly demons.

Naruto knew what was coming he had experienced this almost daily since his foster mother was killed when he was six. That had happened four years ago. In the middle of winter Naruto was sleeping comfortably on his foster mother's stomach when the sound of a window breaking woke him from his peaceful slumber. Naruto's mother went to check what the noise was and never returned. Naruto went to find his mother, but what he found has scared him for life as the image of his mother's dead body was burnt into his memory to never let him forget that he was the true cause. What happened after that Naruto still couldn't remember, but what ever it may have been it has caused him to be hated by even more people than he was before.

Naruto looked down at the ground and then back at the men standing before him and braced himself for the beating he knew he was about to receive. He closed his eyes and heard the sounds that he knew to well, but he was shocked and confused when he realised that he couldn't feel any of the punches he knew he was hearing. He looked up at the men that where now sprawled out on the ground unconscious and saw another figure approach him. He moved into a defensive position, but was surprised when a gentle hand touched his face and wiped the tears away. He looked up at the dark tanned skin and lovely blonde hair that covered her face before the exaction caught up to him and he too fell unconscious.

The mysterious woman picked him up and held him firmly in her arms as she gently stroked the small thin bone that was sticking out of his face. She turned around to meet the face of an old man who was accompanied by four other people with masks on.

"What do you want with that child?" The old man asked.

"He's my son and I'm taking him home with me." The mysterious woman replied.

"He's your son? How do I know you just don't plan on kidnapping him?" The old man said. The woman undid the collar around her neck revealing the two bone marks on either side of her face, starting at the top of her jaw and ending on either side of her mouth.(I don't know what the exact piece of bone looks like so I just made my own.) they all looked at her and immediately knew that she was telling the truth about being the child's mother.

"May I ask your name?" The Hokage asked as he watched her close the collar covering the bone marks.

"Halibel." She replied.

"I'm the third Hokage Sarutobi and your son is known as Naruto," The third Hokage said as he turned and let her leave. As he was about to disappear he turned and looked at her before saying, "The genin exam is in two years and I know that Naruto wants nothing more than to take my position as Hokage, but for him to do that he will first have to take those exams I hope we see him then." After saying that he threw a scroll towards her, which she easily caught before he disappeared along with the other four masked men.

"Naruto I've finally found you my son," Halibel said before she ripped open a portal to Hueco Monde. She slowly walked through the rip and returned to her homeland where she would introduce him to the rest of the Espada and eventually to his father.

**(Hueco Monde)**

Halibel returned and was greeted by the other survivors of the war that had taken place ten years ago. It was a brutal war where almost both sides where completely annihilated only five of the Espada survived the war. Nnoitra, Stark, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and the Arrancar known as Nel Tu. They where now were running Hueco Monde after the war that ensued ten years ago. They all ruled Hueco Monde together and under the new laws that where enabled. As part of the arrangement made those five including Halibel where to in no way cause any conflict with Soul Society and all Arrancar are forced to stay in the bonds of Hueco Monde and never enter the human world. This law was passed thanks to the relationship Ichigo had formed with them during past battles,

The remaining members all watched as Halibel entered with Naruto cradled in her arms as he slept peacefully. Nnoitra was the first to speak up with a snide comment about the bundle of joy, but was quickly silenced by the look he received from both Halibel and Nel. It had caused a major shock when the other Espada had found out who the father of the child was, but it shocked them even more when they found out that Halibel and Nel shared one room or rather the fact that they shared one bed.

Nel ran up to Halibel with an obvious look on her face that asked, 'So is that him.' Halibel nodded knowing what the question would be. Nel gave a bittersweet smile as she looked down at the small boy lying in Halibel's arms. Once again Halibel knew exactly what she was thinking and passed Naruto to her, although he was now ten years old Nel held him in her arms cradling like you would a newborn baby.

"So that's his son?" Grimmjow shouted obviously annoyed with the mushy reunion. Halibel gave him a death stare and took Naruto while heading in the direction of her living quarters with Nel in tow.

"What?" Grimmjow asked scratching his head while he looked over at the other men in the room who scorned him with there own disbelief.

Halibel entered her room and placed Naruto down on the bed while sitting down and looking at him. Nel sat down next to her and looked down at Naruto for a while before saying anything.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Nel asked looking at Halibel with some obvious worry in her eyes.

Halibel was silent for a while before answering, "Next week. He's coming, I'll tell him then."

Nel was shocked by Halibel's answer and let it show she had honestly thought she would try to keep it secret from him. It was well known Halibel didn't talk much nor did she show others her emotional side, but when she thought about it, it made perfect sense Halibel always seemed different in front of him.

Halibel looked at Naruto and couldn't help but let her mind wonder, '_I can't believe that this is my child, but I guess that's why I feel like I do at this very moment. Is this what they call the happiness of being a mother? What about him he doesn't even know about the child, but that's understandable hollows aren't supposed to have children in the first place and now when I see him again after so long I will introduce him to his ten year old son. What must I do, is it really okay will he accept him will he accept Naruto.'_

Halibel got on the bed and looked over at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully in Nel's arms. Maybe two mothers is enough maybe I wont tell him or at least not yet.

**(Sometime later)**

Naruto woke up and looked at his surroundings and quickly realised he wasn't in his small apartment. He looked to his left and saw a beautiful green haired women sleeping peaceful gripping onto a pillow as she mumbled softly. Naruto couldn't believe what he was witnessing, here right before him was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was laying here right next him. He felt something tug on him so he turned and almost fell over when he witnessed a goddess gripping tightly to his shirt.

Naruto was frozen stiff, here he was alone in a room with two beautiful women and he couldn't understand why. He thought about what was happening before he woke and it hit him. He remembered that he was getting chased and was saved by the beautiful goddess that was now sleeping next to him. He carefully got off the bed and walked to the door that was three times the size of him. When he got the door open he was welcomed by what appeared as a never-ending corridor.

Naruto was walking down the corridors that never seemed to end and could honestly say he was completely lost. Naruto knew he had to have been walking for at least a few hours and honestly didn't think he was making any progress. He eventually came across an even larger door than the one before and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pushed. He looked at the door and wanted to get in even more now that he couldn't open it.

He pushed harder and harder and the door still wouldn't budge. Naruto walked back and rammed into the door with full force, but as he hit the door he fell over. As he looked up he saw a strange tall man with blue hair standing and looking over him.

"Watch where yer running" Grimmjow said in a deep dangerous voice. The mysterious man that suddenly appeared frightened Naruto and the tone of voice he was using. Naruto backed up from Grimmjow in fear.

Grimmjow looked at him and laughed loudly, "You're his kid…haha a baby like you haha no way!"

Naruto immediately caught the part about being the child of someone or more specifically 'his' son. As Naruto never had a father in his life he was more interested about this than anything else and completely forgot about any of the fear he felt earlier. Naruto jumped up at Grimmjow catching him totally off guard and knocking him down to the ground as he took hold of Grimmjow's collar.

"Who is he? Who's my father?" Naruto shouted as he pushed Grimmjow into the ground very hard.

"Fuck off brat!" Grimmjow shouted as he hit Naruto across the face sending him flying into the other side of the room. He got up and walked over to Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto got up and ran towards Grimmjow and punched him with all the strength he could muster. Grimmjow pushed him aside with no effort at all before walking up and saying, "Your weak you don't deserve too know your father!"

Naruto had always been told he was weak and pathetic and he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped back and charge Grimmjow again, but before he hit him he fell and slid past him. Grimmjow immediately turned, but was greeted with a fist to the face. Grimmjow couldn't believe this brat hit him.

Grimmjow grabbed his leg and swung him around before throwing him into the wall on the opposite side of the room. To his surprise Naruto got up and jumped forward in another attempt to hit Grimmjow, but failed. Grimmjow delivered a devastating punch to Naruto's gut and then an uppercut to his jaw. Naruto hit the ground hard, but looked up at Grimmjow with the same flare and passion his father had shown all those years ago. Naruto got up and jumped towards Grimmjow catching him of guard, but still failing to deliver a critical blow as Grimmjow disappeared and reappeared behind him kicking him hard in the back. Naruto flew forward and sledded across the floor.

"Little brat there's no way you could ever beat me. Your nothing like your father you're weak." Grimmjow shouted with a demented laugh.

"Tell Me Who MY FATHER **IS!" **As the words left his mouth he was engulfed by a dark evil reiatsu.

Grimmjow's eyes shot open as he watched the white gooey liquid flow out of the six bones on Naruto's face and formed a Black mask with white stripes running across it.

"What the Fuck-" Grimmjow was interrupted by a fist to the right side of his jaw hitting him directly on the piece of bone that stuck out.

Grimmjow flew back straight threw a wall and hit the ground smashing the area around him into nothing, but dust and rubble. He looked up at Naruto as he got up and for the first time since he had seen him he truly believed that this was by all means his son.

Naruto roared out loudly releasing a wave of reiatsu that sent shivers up Grimmjow's spine it felt the same as his father's but different at the same time. Grimmjow was so lost in thought that he never even saw Naruto reappear in front of him, but felt the jaw shattering blow that connected to his lower abdomen. Grimmjow grabbed Naruto's arm that had his fist embedded in his abdomen.

Grimmjow's eye's widened again as he felt the burning heat that covered Naruto's arm. He looked up and was shocked to find a dark red coat start to surround Naruto's body.

He charged a cero and pushed it into Naruto's chest sending him flying back. Grimmjow looked up at Naruto and then back at his arm that was slightly burnt. He looked up at the fox like figure that was standing in front of him.

"So this is what you really look like?" Grimmjow said with a huge smirk on his face as the thought of a worthy opponent presented itself. He drew his sword and charge towards Naruto, but was stopped by the blades of both Halibel and Nel. He looked on in confusion, but saw Stark, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra all holding Naruto down.

Naruto was screaming and swaying violently as he tried to escape from the three men that held him down. Halibel walked over to him and kissed him gently on the forehead. Naruto immediately stopped moving and looked at her with his golden eyes as he tried to comprehend what he had just experienced. The dark aura that covered his body disappeared, but the mask that was over his face still remained as he collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

Halibel picked him up and left, but not before giving Nel a look that told her everything that she needed to say.

Nel nodded understanding fully what Halibel meant before she delivered a backhand to Grimmjow. She then Pulled Grimmjow closer and kissed Him hard pushing her tongue into his mouth. Grimmjow was shocked before he realised what was going on and started to kiss back enjoying the kiss while it lasted. Nel pulled back and turned around and followed Halibel back to there room.

Grimmjow smirked as he looked down at his arm that was now completely healed. Grimmjow turned and started laughing wickedly as he walked of towards his own room.

"That definitely is his son." Grimmjow screamed before disappearing into the darkness.

Halibel arrived at her room and once again put Naruto down to rest on her bed. Even though she had been nowhere near Grimmjow when he shouted those words she had still heard him and this worried her. She wouldn't be able to hide Naruto when is real father arrived as Grimmjow would do everything in his power to let him know that his son was here. Halibel moved and sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands trying to decide what to do next.

'_I could always leave no one would look for me out there, but what about the child what kind of life will he lead out there. I don't know how to care for him and he is human so he needs to eat to survive, but what other choice do I have. He may never know I must hide this child from him and carry on with my life like normal.'_

"Don't even bother I have already let hi know he will be here tomorrow." Nel said catching Halibel off guard as she entered the room.

"You what?" Halibel screamed in disbelief.

"I just told him about his son and he said he would be here by tomor-"

"What! Why?" Halibel screamed cutting Nel off in mid sentence.

Halibel gritted her teeth as she stared right into Nel's eyes the angry showing in full from her own. Nel looked at her before saying anything, "You can't hide him from his father for ever he wants to meet him."

The words struck Halibel and she realised that Nel was right not only did Naruto want to meet his dad, but she was sure he would want to meet his son too. Halibel backed away from Nel and sat back down on the bed where she gently ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

Nel walked to the bed and wrapped her arms around Halibel and dropped her head on her shoulder as she waited for Halibel to say what was on her mind.

"What if he doesn't accept him?" Halibel said softly showing her own emotional venerability.

"Is that what you worried about?" Ask as she whispered softly into Halibel's ear. Halibel was about to reply but was pulled down on her back by Nel. Nel looked her straight in the eyes before lowering her head and gently placing a kiss on her lips. Halibel welcomed the kiss and pulled Nel lower deepening the kiss. Halibel's tongue slowly moved into Nel's mouth and started playing with Nel's tongue. Nel kissed back with as much passion and lust as Halibel was, sucking gently on her tongue before biting down gently on to her bottom lip.

Nel broke the kiss and whispered, "It will be fine now let's get some sleep, he's coming tomorrow."

**(Next morning)**

Naruto awoke confused and hurt. He looked around and was greeted by the beautiful sleeping bodies of two women on either side of him.

"Déjà vu" Where the only words that escaped Naruto's mouth as he tried to get off the bed without waking either sleeping beauties. He finally made it off the bed, when suddenly an arm grabbed him. He turned around and looked at the person who grabbed him and was shocked to meet the brown orbs of the green haired beauty.

"Where you going" Nel said as she gave him a stern look.

"I'm leaving!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get free from her grip.

"Not so fast" Nel said before she grabbed him and pulled him away from the sleeping form of Halibel. Naruto tried to escape Nel's grip as she dragged him away from the room.

"What's going on here?" Naruto shouted.

Nel gave him no reply as she drags him off into a small room. She stared at Naruto for a second before saying anything.

"Do you want to know who your parents are?" Nel said bluntly shocking Naruto and making him completely still.

"Huh? W-what did y-you say?" Naruto mumbled out as he tried to comprehend what she had said.

"Well do you?" Nel pushed forward.

"Huh, of course!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok listen up your real parent's are-"

"That's far enough Nel" Halibel said as she calmly entered the room with a pissed off expression on her face. Nel just gave out a little laugh and moved to the side of the room giving Halibel and Naruto all the space they needed for the conversation that was about to take place.

"How much do you know?" Halibel asked as she crossed her arms under her bountiful breasts making them shake a little and catch Naruto's attention.

Naruto tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. The shock from earlier had dissipated and Naruto finally became aware that this was not Konoha or at least any of the places he had been.

Halibel stared at Naruto for a while waiting for a reply, but when none came she spoke up again, "I'm your mother."

The sentence was short and only really contained three words, but this simple statement made in a fraction of a second was all that was needed to turn Naruto's world upside down.

"Y-your m-my m-mother?" Naruto stuttered as he tried to come to terms with everything that was happening.

The was a long pause where the two of them just stared at each other endlessly both in there own worlds and neither willing to say the first words.

Halibel opened her mouth to say something when the door suddenly opened and a tall man walked in. The man was wearing a black coat and black pants. He had a long black sword on his side, he was slightly tanned and had deep dark brown eyes, but what caught Naruto's attention the most was his blonde orange hair.

"Daddy's here!" Nel shouted ecstatically as she jumped and hugged the mysterious man knocking him down on the ground.

"Daddy?" The man asked in confusion as he looked up at the green haired goddess that laid above him.

"Would just once greet him normally" A short raven-haired girl said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry Rukia guess its just habit" Nel said as she got off of the man allowing him to get up before she latched firmly onto his arm.

"What's this about me being your dad, I mean you've called me many things, but never daddy?" The man said as he looked down at Nel that was still firmly attached to his arm.

"Not mine but-"

"Ichigo, we need to talk…in private" Halibel said cutting Nel off once again.

Ichigo nodded and followed Halibel into another room after Rukia pried Nel off of him.

Ichigo looked at Halibel for a few seconds and then at Naruto as all the facts of what he had just witnessed and the mysterious child that stood close to Halibel.

**(Rukia and Nel)**

"Can't you leave him alone for five seconds" Rukia said as she held Nel back from entering the room.

"Ahhh come on you get him all to your self in Soul Society, I have to share him with you and Halibel whenever he visits" Nel teased.

"That's none of your business!" Rukia screamed as she pushed Nel back.

"Ahh don't try and deny it that blush your sporting gives it away" Nel almost sang out as she continued to tease Rukia.

**(Ichigo and Halibel)**

"So you mean he's my…"

"Son. Yes"

"When he looks at lest seven already"

"Actually he's ten."

"Then that means…after the war?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I…"

"Hollows aren't supposed to have children he just…"

"I see, why didn't…"

"I thought I lost him…"

"Already ten huh?"

"What are we going…"

"Raise him what else…"

"Where?"

"A year here a year there and then he goes back."

"Why?"

"He has things to do and it all happens in…"

"I see, does he have a…"

"Naruto."

Naruto watched both of them as he tried to figure out what they where saying to each other. He watched Halibel the woman who was supposed to be his mother and this man, who possibly could be his father…father the idea of ever having a father never even crossed Naruto's mind before, but for now Naruto just tried his hardest to try and stop the tears that where flowing from his eyes.

Ichigo looked down at Naruto the boy that was his son…his son the words ran through his head over and over allowing him to fully come to terms with the fact that he was now a father.

Halibel saw the expression on Ichigo's face and was happy to see that he was smiling a true genuine smile of complete happiness. She leaned over and grabbed onto his arm while looking up into his eye's before they both looked down at Naruto who was desperately trying to wipe away the tears that never seemed to end.

**(A few moths later)**

"He really has improved over the last few months hasn't he?" Halibel said as she looked over at Ichigo.

"Yeah, but he still can't control the power he has and even now Grimmjow is not even using half of his full strength." Ichigo replied as he turned towards Halibel.

"Ahhh come on Itsygo! He has improved a lot in a short amount of time." Nel said as she pulled on his other arm.

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo mumbled while giving her a stern look.

Nel laughed lightly while she ran her fingers through Rukia's hair. Rukia looked up from her spot on Ichigo's lap and smiled at Nel before closing her eyes and returning to her comfortable spot on Ichigo's lap.

"Hey, PLAYBOY stop flirting with the ladies and come train your brat yourself!" Grimmjow shouted out before blocking yet another attack from Naruto.

"Quit complaining, if he's to much for you to handle-"

"What this weakling he doesn't even compare to me." Grimmjow shouted back at Ichigo before he could even finish his sentence.

"Still know how to handle him don't you?" Halibel said before the four of them burst out into laughter.

As the laughter let up Ichigo's voice became serious and he said, "I'm returning to Soul Society in a month and I'm taking my son with me."

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter I hope it came out okay. This story will take a while to be updated as I will be spending all my time updating my other stories before I start with the next chapter. But hopefully that won't be to long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 2**

The sound of something ripping echoed through the air as the portal between Hueco Monde and Soul Society opened, but that was nothing compared to the gasps that came from the present Shinigami. As Ichigo and Rukia exited the walkway and stepped on the stone floor in the middle of the court of pure souls everyone felt a slight shiver of fear run down there spines. Accompanying the newest member to Soul Societies captains and vice-captains, Ichigo and Rukia, three of the most powerful Espada in the whole of Hueco Monde followed.

Grimmjow, Neliel(I'm not exactly sure which name I used in chapter 1, but this is what the adult form of Nel is going to be known as from now on) and Halibel, the number one Espada.

As Ichigo had expected the present captains where shocked beyond belief and maybe even a little worried that Ichigo had decided to betray them all and take over the whole of Soul Society. Another thing Ichigo had expected was the grin on one of his first friends in Soul Society who was smiling as the prospect of stronger rivals presented itself.

"Welcome back Ichigo-taichou, I see you have brought some guests back with you." The ever so calm voice of Unohana came breaking the long pause that had befallen the whole court yard.

"Ya, it seems they wanted to visit and saying no wasn't really much of an option." Ichigo answered as he made his way to the new leader of the Gotei thirteen. Ichigo wasn't happy that like many others old man Yamamato had lost his life in the winter war, but at this moment his was happy that the more peaceful Captain Unohana was the new General commander.

"I see, very well I'll have accommodations set up immediately for our guests."

Ichigo was somewhat surprised by her calm response, but just assumed that it was due to the fact that she was one of the strongest members of the Gotei thirteen.

"Who's the kid, Ichigo?" Kenpachi's loud voice came from beside Unohana effectively frightening Naruto and causing him to hide behind his mothers protective body.

"I'll explain at the meeting after this." Ichigo answered.

"Haha, come on Ichigo its okay it's not like the boys yours" Renji shouted out loudly as he approached his good friend all the while laughing slightly from the joke he had made.

The whole court yard went quite well all except Grimmjow, who had decided that this was the perfect opportunity to make his presence known by practically falling over with laughter.

Now Renji would admit that he wasn't one of the smartest people in soul society, but by the sudden silence from Ichigo and the fact that he didn't respond with one of his own taunts and add the fact that his so-called eternal rival Grimmjow Jaggerjack was laughing himself into a coma meant that he had hit the nail dead on the head.

"Wait!? That ain't your kid right?" Renji shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the mysterious blonde boy.

"Impossible." Byakuya interrupted before anyone else could say another word. "That child is an arrancar, it has a bone mask on it's face."

Everyone's eyes made there way to the blonde haired blue eyed boy and found that he did indeed have a bone mask, but the mask was not like any other they had seen before. Six thin stripes were all that defined the youths face to indicate that he was indeed an arrancar.

"Jigs up Ichigo, you might as well tell them all!" Grimmjow shouted as he finally settled down from his laughing fit.

'Damn Grimmjow, why the hell did I bring him along anyway?' Ichigo thought as he sent death glares at his arrancar friend.

**(Flashback)**

"Tomorrow we leave to my home Naruto."

"And what about Halibel?" it still shocked them how Naruto still struggled to call them mother or father, but they never pressed him about it. Both of them agreed that they would let him call him them by what ever he wanted and until he felt it was the right time to call them mother or father.

"She's staying the people that I live with…"

"I'm coming with." Halibel said suddenly interrupting Ichigo mid sentence.

"Halibel, that's impossible the other Shinigami are too frightened of you, it would cause problems if you suddenly showed up." Rukia said.

"I don't care." Halibel answered.

"Halibel please you know what could happen if you come with us to Soul Society." Ichigo was trying his hardest to convince her to stay calm and in Hueco Monde.

"Hey then why is Ulquiorra allowed to visit pet-sama?" Nnoitra asked suddenly ruining Ichigo's argument to why Halibel had to stay in Hueco Monde.

"Ah well he's a special case." Ichigo answered.

"Why?" Halibel asked causing Ichigo to panic.

It wasn't that he was special, but rather that they couldn't stop him even if they wanted too. Plus Orihime had pretty much ordered the whole of Soul Society to leave him alone when he visited her, but some of the lower ranked Shinigami never listened and paid the price.

"He only goes to the human world, not Soul society." Ichigo answered with the only answer that came to mind.

"I'm going." Came Halibel's reply.

Ichigo sighed in defeat there was no changing her mind and if he left without her that would only cause her to find her own way to Soul Society and that would be disastrous.

"Ok you can go."

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted in protest.

"Its okay Rukia, I'm sure it will be fine."

"But…"

"Don't worry I'm sure I can work something out." He gave her that reassuring smile he always did in moments of uncertainty and after that there wasn't anything Rukia could really do.

"Then I'm going with!" Grimmjow said as he appeared from the shadows of the room.

"No!" came the loud response from all those present in the room.

"Don't you think it would be better for the kid to stay in Hueco Monde? I mean what happens if he goes berserk again and starts killing the other Shinigami? I think he should stay here!" Nnoitra said breaking the staring battle that had begun between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"He can't use his mask that was just a moment of raw emotion that caused the mask to spawn it should stay under control now." Once again Ulquiorra had managed to catch everyone off guard and freak some of them out with his perfect monotone answer.

"He's right, Naruto won't be able to use his mask yet and I think its better that way for now."

"Well I still think he shouldn't go."

"Ahhhhh Nnoitra's gonna miss little Naruto…HOOOWW Sweeeeeet!" Nel shouted as she latched herself around Nnoitra's neck and making sure to press her huge breasts against the back of his head. She had seen one of her Shinigami friends do this and thought it would be fun to tease Nnoitra like this, especially after seeing the way the young captain had reacted.

"Neliel, get off ME!" Neliel had managed to get Nnoitra angry yet again; she never got old of seeing him rant like this.

"Ohh I'm sorry. Heeheehee" Nel enjoyed herself to much sometimes. Even though she had regained her memories and could maintain her adult form for long periods of times, she had managed to keep her childish behaviour the same.

"Ichigo I'm going too!" Nel added as she let go of Nnoitra and made her way over to Ichigo. She had returned to her chibi form as she landed on Ichigo's lap. She had told him once that it was one of her favourite things to do. To ride on Ichigo's back or in his arms like they did when they had first met. Ichigo couldn't say no.

'What have I got myself into?' Ichigo thought as he looked down at Nel's big brown orbs.

**(End of Flashback)**

'Oh ya that's why.'

"Is this true Kurosaki?"

Ichigo gulped this is why he wanted to tell everyone in the captains meeting that way all the captains are there and he stands a better chance of survival.

"Ah ya it's true." Ichigo answered nervously.

"I see" the words he spoke where lost to Ichigo as the sound of his sword being unsheathed drew all of Ichigo's attention.

"Nii-sama!"

Ichigo thanked what ever god had made Rukia fall in love with him, because all that was keeping him alive right now was her voice and her amazing ability, which made Byakuya unable to say no to her.

"There will be a meeting shortly; I shall send messengers to inform you when it starts."

Byakuya sheathed his sword while turning to leave, but not be before giving Ichigo an angry glare that said: just wait until we're alone. For some reason Ichigo had the feeling he wouldn't be going anywhere in Soul Society without his lieutenant by his side.

Ichigo sighed in relief that was one less threat, but now he had to deal with the captain of the second division and special ops, Soi Fong. She had looked at him in those same cold eyes as usual, but something told him if the 'Tsk' was any indication she wasn't pleased.

"Ichigo we need to get the Espada to there living quarters before the newer Shinigami do something stupid." Ichigo looked at Rukia and then nodded before telling the other Espada, Halibel, Grimmjow and Neliel to follow him, but as usual Neliel was far to excited to follow Ichigo to some gloomy room and protested.

After a few minutes of arguing between the two Ichigo finally gave in and decided to let Neliel have her. Luckily for Ichigo, Neliel had insisted on taking Naruto with her to see the sights because a messenger Shinigami had arrived to tell them that they had to attend the meeting.

Now all Ichigo could do while he made his way to the meeting was hope that Naruto would be fine alone with Neliel.

**(With Neliel and Naruto)**

Naruto couldn't deny that he was excited about this place, it was so much different than the place he had been for the last year. There where actually normal people and grass and trees, everything was the same as his hometown. He was beginning to forget how the outside world looked, but now it all came back to him and nothing that happened could erase the smile that took over more than half his face.

"Naruto-kun do you like it here, it's much more different than Hueco Monde isn't it? Do you like it here?"

Neliel just received a nod, but that was enough for her because the smile on his face answered all of her questions better than any answer he could have come up with.

They continued to explore Soul Society. Going everywhere and looking at everything. Neliel always had an explanation for everything that they saw and Naruto was more than eager to learn.

Naruto was holding on for his life as Neliel dragged him through the busy streets, it had almost been an hour since Neliel had decided to give Ichigo the grand tour and he was starting to worry. She had mentioned that they hadn't even explored one percent of Soul Society and that she wasn't going to stop until she had shown him every last pebble. But what scared Naruto even more was the fact that she meant it. That's why when they had run into one of Neliel's good friends Naruto was overjoyed. At first.

**(Flashback)**

"Matsumoto!" Neliel shouted out loudly as she jumped into a huge hug with her equally huge breasted friend.

"Neliel, when did you get here? I had no idea." The salutary feminine voice rang through Naruto's mind, but his thoughts where interrupted by a high pitched squeal that followed.

"Who's this cutie?" Matsumoto said as she bent over to examine the small blonde blue eyed boy.

"Naruto, his Ichigo's son." Neliel answered with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Ichigo?"

Naruto looked at the women in front of him that was looking at him quizzically. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even get a word out his world went black.

Naruto thrashed wildly as he tried to free himself from this mysterious soft squishy prison, but her grip on him was too tight. If he wasn't about too die from lack of oxygen, Naruto might have actually enjoyed this. Naruto could him her calling him a cutie pie and a whole lot of other names before she suddenly let go and let him fell to the ground gaping for air.

Naruto got up and saw her looking down at him again, but this time she was standing at full attention instead of leaning over and giving him a very nice view of her huge breasts.

"Matsumoto? What is it?" Neliel asked as she looked at her friend with worry in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later lets go, I'm dying for a drink."

And just like that the two where gone leaving Naruto alone, but somehow feeling safer.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto cringed at the memory. That was an experience he didn't know if he ever wanted to experience again.

Naruto took in his surroundings and immediately came up with the conclusion that he was…completely lost.

"Where am I this time?"

"Hello!"

The sudden shout caught Naruto totally of guard, but from where the sound had came from surprised him even more. He turned his head slightly to the right and was face to face with an unknown girl.

"Hello! My name is Kana Ishida. What's yours?"

Naruto turned around to find a light skinned, pitch black haired girl, with big blue-grey eyes smiling broadly at him. He suddenly remembered her question and realised that she was waiting for an answer.

"U-uhm N-Naruto." Her smile only broadened as she grabbed his hand, shaking it madly.

"Let's be friends!" she looked so happy and friendly that Naruto couldn't possibly say no.

"Ah…ok." Was all he could get out before she started drilling him with questions.

"So how old are you? Ohh How's your mom? Who's your dad? What's your favourite colour? Hey what's up with those things on your face? Are you a Shinigami? What are you doing here? Are you lost? Do need help getting home? Are you hungry? What's your favourite food. Hey why aren't you answering me? Is it that you don't like me? Please answer me!" By the time she had stopped asking him her questions her eyes had started to tear up and her face was practically on his.

Naruto just stared at her in complete awe and fascination. His mind rushed through thousands of different things about her and the way her mood changed just so easily. He could hear her sniffing as her eyes became even tearier. Naruto needed to say something, anything and fast.

"Ahh I like ramen."

Her eyes gleamed and her face was once again covered by that captivating smile. If Naruto hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would never have believed she had just been about to cry.

"I absolutely love food! I've got some. Do you want? I've got ramen too and we can add some of my home made bean paste spring onion sauce and I've got some delicious ice cream with…" By now Naruto had lost any chance of keeping up with her as the speed she spoke was far beyond anything any human could follow.

He looked at her as she swung her arms about, explaining every detail of her latest favourite food, not that he understood half of it, but it brought a smile to see the way she acted.

With a huge breath of air she finished her list of top one hundred different flavoured ramen sets.

"So which one do you want?"

"Ahh…"

"You shouldn't be speaking with him you know. He's an arrancar." Both Kana and Naruto looked in the direction of the mysterious voice and saw the same boy that had been at the gate earlier. He wore a long black cape and what appeared to be a vest underneath it.

"Rei!" Kana shouted happily as she ran towards him.

**(With Ichigo)**

The whole conference room was dead quiet as all eyes focused on the father and mother of this mysterious child.

"And you are sure that this child is yours and Ichigo's?" Unohana had been drilling them with questions like these for a good thirty minutes already and Ichigo was starting to feel the side effects.

He was sure that as he stood there his back facing the other captains, lieutenants and present Espada, that they where all looking at him with disapproving eyes. The first problem had arisen when Captain Unohana asked who the mother of the child was and Halibel causally announced that it was her. Gasps of shock and horror filled the room, but when Unohana had stated that she wasn't even aware that hollows could 'function' in that department that Halibel thought it would be a good time to announce that not only was she sleeping with Ichigo still, but that she was sleeping with the only other female Espada Neliel. Ichigo will never forget the sinister spike in reitsu that he felt come from Byakuya at that statement. But as fate would have it Halibel had felt the sudden spike too and reassured him that his sister was receiving similar treatment from herself, Neliel and Ichigo.

Byakuya practically fainted and was now left to only contemplate the words that had been spoken by the first Espada.

"Yes?" Halibel answered the question that had been asked by Unohana.

"How can you be sure?" Unohana asked. Ichigo wanted to kill himself right now.

"Ichigo is the only person other than Rukia and Neliel that I have had sex with. Seeing as he is the only male and at the time was the only person I had ever had sex with, is a clear enough indication that he was the father of my child." Halibel spoke as if it was the most natural conversation ever.

"Why didn't you inform him about it?" her questions never seemed to end.

"I was not sure as to what was happening when I had as you call it fallen pregnant, but soon found out when the baby had come what it was that had made me so large and crave spirit energy so much." The whole room was too stunned by her answers to say anything, but what irritated Ichigo the most was the constant snickering that came from the corner of the room…Grimmjow.

"And you are sure that Naruto is your child?"

"Yes, each arrancar has a different bone fragment on there body and when Naruto was born he had six thin stripes across his face that clearly indicated that he is my son. This can never be changed nor removed and will remain on an arrancar until it dies.

"I see so Naruto is an Arrancar." Ichigo's head shot up at the statement, not only because it wasn't a question for a change, but also because Halibel would most probably answer and he didn't want them to know yet.

"No." Halibel answered.

Too Late.

"What do you mean?" another question.

"Naruto is not an arrancar, because not only doesn't he have a hole in the place of his heart, but also he doesn't have a released state. He is more accurately known as a Vizard like Ichigo, but with the defining marks of an Espada. I would assume that his power far exceeds that of a Captain Shinigami, Arrancar or Vizard."

This time gasps and protests could be heard from all around the room, this was bad. Ichigo had fast learnt that the Shinigami where very proud and the aspect of having something far stronger than any of the three highest levels of power scared them.

"Ain't nothing to worry bout da kid ain't a threat." This time it was Grimmjow that had spoken up and Ichigo was surprised to hear something helpful come out of his mouth.

"I agree. Right now Naruto's strength is at that of maybe a third seat or a lieutenant. It is no where close to that of any captain and the fact that he doesn't have a zanpaktou means that the chance of his strength increasing dramatically by the use of a Bankai isn't possible. So there is nothing to worry about." Rukia always amazed Ichigo with her quick thinking and ability to come up with an excuse on the spot.

"I see. In that case we should have him enrolled in Shinigami academy immediately." Unohana said.

"Not possible." Ichigo couldn't help but think Halibel needed some work in her communication skills, but he had to admit that he had never heard her speak this much before except in the bedroom when the four of them where alone.

"She means he leaves in a year's time so it won't be possible for him to become a Shini…"

Ichigo's sentence was cut short by a sudden surge of reitsu and the sudden shout from the second division captain Soi Fong.

"Rei!"

**(With Naruto)**

Kana jumped back just in time to miss the giant wave of Black fire that came down from Rei's zanpaktou. Naruto had managed to dodge the huge flame just in time, but not having a zanpaktou of his own had already put him at a disadvantage, but when Rei had suddenly pulled another sword from behind his long black coat Naruto had found himself in trouble.

Naruto was desperately trying to get close enough to use his newest ability. A gift from Nnoitra before he left Hueco Monde. But Rei was faster and his fire lightning combo made it very difficult for Naruto to get a hit in.

Rei hit the ground hard with yet another brutal attack on Naruto. Naruto barely had enough time to dodge, but finally saw an opening. Using the only ability he had learnt from the scroll he had received from Konoha he crossed his fingers in an X shape. He had used a similar ability to get away from various people in his younger days, but it had always made him tired, but now he knew he was stronger and he wouldn't lose to this kid.

Rei saw Naruto flying back while pulling out a long knife from behind his back.

"Not so fast!" Rei shouted as he flew towards the now armed Naruto, but then Naruto suddenly blew up.

Rei was confused for a second, but suddenly feeling a huge reitsu underneath him he looked down.

Naruto kicked himself off the ground and flew directly at Rei his blue spiralling cero aimed right for Rei's chest. Rei knew exactly what it was that Naruto had aimed directly for his chest, but he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge in time either. As a last desperate attempt to win this fight he pumped all of his reitsu into his swords.

Kana watched on as her newest and oldest friends disappeared in a huge bright explosion. She felt useless for not been able to stop them and now it was too late.

The smoke started to clear and all that Kana could see were two shadows still standing. A smile graced her face as she realised that both her friends where safe. She stepped forward, but suddenly behind her a smaller building crumbled. She turned to look at the building and soon found Naruto lying unconscious in the rubble.

She raced over to him and immediately pulled him out of the rubble. She put both her hands over the star pendant that hung around her neck and suddenly a blue glove enveloped her arm and five blue spokes shot out in the shape of a star. She closed her eyes and the blue spokes shot into the ground around Naruto making a barrier around him. (Think Ishida's Bow when he broke the spoke of his glove fused with Orihime's hair pin.)

The wounds on Naruto's body slowly started to heal and Kana smiled once again.

The whole process had only taken about two seconds and when Kana had turned around to look at where the shadows had stood, she was shocked to see the same two shadows still standing there. She soon realised that the two figures couldn't be Naruto or Rei, because one: Rei was lying on the ground opposite the one shadow and two: the shadow closer two her was a lot taller than the one that was closest to Rei's body.

"Oh my goodness! They split from there bodies." Kana shouted suddenly as she came up with a good explanation to what was happening.

"Hahaha that was quite the show pity they had to interrupt them!" The loud laughter that followed pretty much deafened Kana as she stared at the giant known as Zaraki Kenpachi.

By now Kana was completely confused by what was going on, but luckily the dust and smoke had cleared and Kana could finally make out the two mysterious shadows.

Ichigo and Soi Fong.

Ichigo approached Kana while Soi Fong picked up Rei and disappeared.

"So is he ok?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure any son of yours is tough enough to survive a measly kick like that!"

Zaraki's words made Kana even more confused she didn't see any kick, what was going on.

"Ya I guess, but I need him in top condition if he's gonna survive your training." Ichigo said as he got up.

"I'm sure the boy will be fine. He's lucky he isn't Rei that shot even hurt me."

"Nah nothing can hurt my Ken-chan!" Yachiru said as she made another unexpected arrival on Kenpachi's shoulder. She had gotten a lot bigger over the eleven years and even though none would dare touch the adopted daughter of Zaraki Kenpachi, she had developed into a beautiful teenage girl.

"Ya Soi Fong took it too serious as usual." Ichigo answered.

Kana was still confused by what exactly was going on, but all worries disappeared as she saw her second best friend, "Hello Yachiru-chan!"

"Aho Big boobies two!" Yachiru answered as she jumped off Kenpachi's broad shoulders. Yachiru had decided to name her best friend after her mother who had easily the biggest breast in all of Soul Society and had even surpassed Matsumoto even if only by a little.

"Stop calling me that it's embarrassing!" Kana was well aware of her mother's most obvious assets, but felt very embarrassed when her own had started to show themselves as they did.

"Yo, Ichigo! Your kids waking up."

Naruto's head hurt bad, he wasn't sure what had happened, but he was surrounded by a strange blue light and Ichigo was there and so was Kana, and two other people he didn't know either.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked his voice revealing the slight hint of concern.

There was a long silence as Kana removed her healing technique from the young man.

"I can't believe I lost to that bastard!" Naruto shouted suddenly shocking everyone that was present. There was another pregnant pause before Zaraki burst out in laughter.

"Yup, that's your boy alright! He's just like ya."

The statement drew a slight grin from Ichigo and a shocked look from Naruto.

"Kurosaki-kuuuun!" a voice unknown to Naruto rang through his mind as he saw two figures approaching.

"Oh, hi Orihime. Ishida." Ichigo said as he saw and nodded at the pair.

"Kurosaki." Even after all these years he still greeted Ichigo the same.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kana shouted as she jumped into the arms of her father excitedly.

"Hi Kana." Ishida said as he hugged his beautiful daughter.

"I heard a boy was injured I came to see if he was alright?" Orihime said as she looked at the people present.

"It's ok mommy I took care of him already." At that moment Naruto decided to make his presence known and came out from behind Ichigo.

One look at the women in front of his eyes, told him exactly what was about to happen.

"Oh he's so cute!" just as Naruto had expected he was inside another death grip, but this one ended much sooner than the last and he was left face to face with a pair of enormously huge breasts.

"That's Naruto…he's my son." Ichigo said when Orihime looked at him quizzically.

"WHAT!!" came the sudden shouts from both Orihime and Ishida, they hadn't expected this at all.

As Ichigo expected Ishida had almost had a heart attack and Orihime had immediately started expecting the young boy.

"He doesn't really look like you? And he has bones on his face so doesn't that mean…" Orihime was interrupted as a sudden presence accompanied by a shadow over her and Naruto drew her attention away from the small boy.

"That's because he's half arrancar."

Orihime looked up at the women she knew as Halibel and was quite surprised by her sight.

"Oh hello Halibel-san. How do you know he's half arrancar." Orihime asked innocently as she looked up at the taller female.

"Because he's my son." This time though Ichigo was sure Ishida had a heart attack and for Orihime well she still acted the same.

Ichigo sighed. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

**(12 Months later)**

Almost everyone in Soul Society had gathered. It was the day that not only the Espada, but also the son of Captain Kurosaki Ichigo left to his original hometown. Naruto wasn't sure how to feel he had finally met his parents and now he had to go back to that place that had brought him so much pain and suffering his whole life.

The other Shinigami watched as they all said there good byes each saying good bye to there own children as well as fellow Shinigami.

It had been decided that Kana and Yachiru would be going with Naruto to his hometown. But the sudden addition of Rei had been shocking, but approved by captain Unohana. Halibel was to escort them to exactly the same place she had found Naruto two years ago. Neliel was to make sure that Grimmjow returned to his own home, while Halibel was gone.

Ichigo wanted to go with, but Halibel had told him that it was already difficult for her to take so many people through and still manage to get back, so he to was saying his goodbyes to his son.

They all watched as Yachiru, Kana, Rei and Naruto disappeared into the portal that Halibel had opened. Each one leaving there loving parents behind and heading to a world that was brand new to all of them except Naruto.

As the portal closed Ichigo caught a quick glimpse of his son smiling back at him and that alone was enough to put his heart at rest.

Hours past and by now ever last Shinigami had left the portal all except Soi Fong who stood firm, staring off into the distance on top of huge hill they had used for the base of the portal.

Her head shot up as she felt the sudden arrival of a familiar reitsu behind her.

"What do you want?" she said bitterly.

"Just checking up on you?" Ichigo said as he walked up behind her. He stopped behind her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder and finally Soi Fong let the tears she had been holding back free.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry again for taking so long. I will definitely be updating more often now. Naruto arrives at his first home in the next chapter so don't miss it.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
